


Lending a Hand (And a Little Bit More)

by OmegaZetaSix



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 'cause I felt like it, Biting, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Deepthroating, Don't answer that, F/F, Marina is trans, Mild Masochism, Oral Sex, SHE USED TO FRONT A DEATH METAL BAND, Voyeurism, and listen you can't fucking tell me Pearl doesn't have a tongue piercing ok, bc who doesn't like a little pain with their pleasure, def warning for like. dealing with dysphoria and all that jazz though., underwear/crotch sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaZetaSix/pseuds/OmegaZetaSix
Summary: Marina has been acting weirdly skittish around Pearl, especially since they started dating, and she's starting to get genuinely worried for her girlfriend.





	Lending a Hand (And a Little Bit More)

**Author's Note:**

> me: wow the last thing I wrote was really self-indulgent next time I should probably- 
> 
> me: -projects every kink and interest I have onto fictional characters-
> 
> me: hmm

Pearl and Marina bundled into the apartment, still rubbing their hands and arms to get the ink flowing again.

“Man, I know they said it was gonna be cold, but I didn't think it was gonna be  _that_  cold!” Pearl complained as she unwound her scarf, leaving it hanging beside her coat on the rack by the door.

Beside her, Marina was pulling off her gloves. The tip of her nose and her now-uncovered ears were tinged with green, and she sniffled a little.

“I know! I thought I was going to freeze solid in the studio for a little while there. Thank cod our manager found a space heater...”

 

Once she was stripped of her outer layers, Pearl immediately went for the hall closet. “Well, I've got an idea to help warm us back up!”

Behind her, Marina leaned forward curiously, hands clasped together for warmth. After a brief struggle, Pearl re-emerged, arms full of blankets.

Marina's eyes lit up, and Pearl grinned at her girlfriend before dropping the pile onto the nearby couch. “Let's have a movie night!”

“Ooh, that sounds like fun! We can make it like a sleepover!” Marina clapped her hands together eagerly, and Pearl decided not to mention that living together basically made every night a sleepover.

Pearl quickly went to her room to change, throwing on an old band tee and some soft salmon-colored shorts before grabbing a few pillows off of her bed. The comfier a cuddle pile, the better, after all, and there was no such thing as too many pillows.

When Pearl returned to the living room, Marina was already there, kneeling in front of their shared movie collection with a look of concentration. She was dressed in an oversized yellow tee she’d gotten as a “bonus” from a salmon run shift, as well as some comfy sweatpants.

 

“Oh, please,” Pearl groaned lightheartedly as she situated the various pillows to make a proper nest, “we both know you're just going to choose The Princess Bride again.”

“It's a good movie!” Marina defended, blushing a bit in indignation. “Fine, here, let's watch…”

“Transformers?”

“Literally anything but that again.”

“Aww…” Pearl flopped onto the soft pile dramatically. Her girlfriend ignored her, which was fair. Pearl picked the movies last time. Besides, even she had to admit that movie was pretty bad besides the special effects, and the sequels just got worse. 

 

Unsurprisingly, they ended up watching a dramatic, romantic fantasy that Pearl zoned out halfway through. It wasn't that she didn't like the movie, she enjoyed her girlfriend's taste in movies more than she let on, but she was far more interested in the girl nestled into her shoulder.

Warm and comfortable, Pearl let her arm trail from where it rested wrapped around Marina’s shoulders, gliding down her side to rest a hand on her hip, where the oversized shirt had bunched up just enough to reveal a bit of swarthy skin.

Marina didn’t seem to pay any attention to the movement. Feeling a little mischievous, Pearl lightly dragged her nails across the exposed skin, knowing how ticklish Marina was on her sides and stomach. She was rewarded with a huff as her girlfriend playfully squirmed away from the touch, and further into Pearl’s lap.

“Hey.”

Marina looked up, brushing a stray tentacle from her face, smiling a bit as she snuggled on her back into Pearl’s lap. “Hey.”

Pearl smiled as she gazed down at Marina’s beautiful face, cast in a faint blue glow from the forgotten television. She brought a hand up to gently stroke her cheek, and she felt her heart swell as Marina’s eyes fluttered as the girl leaned into the touch. Fuuuuuck, what had Pearl done to be so fortunate?

“I thought we were watching a movie,” Marina teased, looking up through half-lidded eyes. Pearl pretended to ponder for a moment, taking the opportunity to memorize the way the light played off of the girl's face.

“Hmm… You’re more interesting.”

 

With that, Pearl leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of her girlfriend’s nose. Marina giggled, scrunching her nose up cutely, which just encouraged Pearl to see what else she could do to make her girlfriend laugh. She kissed Marina’s forehead, her cheeks, her chin, loving Marina’s gentle giggles as she squirmed in Pearl’s hold.

After a moment, Pearl shifted her position, giving herself better access to trail her lips down Marina’s neck. The giggles grew breathier as the innocence of the touch washed away. Pearl knew from experience that Marina’s neck was particularly sensitive, and she took full advantage of that fact. She pressed her lips against her pulse, sucking lightly on the skin, smiling as she felt Marina sit up a little and tilt her head up to grant Pearl better access. She even brought a hand up to clutch lightly at Pearl’s shirt, her breathing growing a little faster at Pearl’s attention. It looked like she was just as interested in where this was going as Pearl was.

Letting her teeth graze ever so gently, Pearl left a trail of kisses and gentle bites all the way down to Marina’s collar bones, exposed by the wide neck of the extra-large shirt. However, their current positions didn’t really allow for much else, with Marina still half-lying in Pearl’s lap. It was actually pretty awkward for Pearl, having to crane her neck to even reach her target.

Sensing Pearl’s train of thought, Marina gently pushed her back so she could sit up once more. She shifted around to face Pearl, at this point discarding the blanket that had been wrapped haphazardly around them. Marina brought a hand up to Pearl’s cheek, and Pearl slid her eyes closed as her girlfriend closed the gap between them.

 

Marina’s lips were incredibly soft. Pearl sighed into the kiss, loving when Marina made the first real move like this. Their lip-brushes were soft and chaste at first, but they quickly deepened. Gentle pushes and pulls as Marina’s lips brushed against hers, but Pearl needed more contact.

Resting a hand on Marina’s thigh, Pearl gingerly brought her tongue into the equation by massaging it against Marina’s lower lip. The other girl’s breath hitched just a bit, curling her hand behind Pearl’s head and opening her mouth to grant her access.

Both of them moaned as their tongues met, curling briefly around one another. Marina’s tongue flicked against her tongue piercing, and Pearl laughed a little into the kiss. Pearl’s other hand found its way to the front of Marina’s shirt, curling into the fabric to hold her close. Marina’s free hand settled at her waist, and she gently stroked along Pearl’s jaw with the hand cupping the back of her neck. Pearl felt a thrill run down her spine, warmth pooling in her stomach as she shifted even closer to Marina, the hand on her girlfriend’s clothed thigh slowly gliding upwards-

“Mmn!”

Marina pulled away suddenly, and Pearl blinked. She quickly let go as well, pulling her hands away in surprise.

“Ah, I, um, well,” Marina was stammering, her own hands curled into fists held nervously in front of her chest as she avoided looking at Pearl. “It’s, um, g-getting late, I should probably, ah, I think I’m going to go to bed!”

With that, Marina grabbed one of the blankets, holding it in both hands in front of her as she scrambled to her feet and out of the room without giving Pearl a chance to really respond.

And then Pearl was alone in the living room, the soft sound of the movie just background noise.

 

She sighed heavily, pressing the heel of one palm against her eye. Had she gone too far? She and Marina had kissed before, plenty of times over the past few months they’d been dating, but they’d never gotten…  _too_  close. Marina always shied away, or made some transparent excuse to leave like that.

Honestly, that would be fine, Pearl could live with that if Marina didn’t want to go any further, but… she felt the way her girlfriend reacted, saw the way her unusual pupils dilated, felt the way her hands grasped at Pearl’s waist, only to suddenly reject contact entirely.

Pearl didn’t understand, and it honestly worried her a little bit. But she knew that Marina had her secrets, and she was determined not to pressure the best thing that ever happened to her into anything the girl wasn’t ready to do.

So Pearl turned off the movie, gathered most of the pillows back up, and headed back to her own room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, the cold was only getting worse. Fortunately, this time Pearl had been ready for it, so when she got back to the apartment she was only a little chilly instead of an inksicle.

Instead of announcing her arrival loudly like usual, Pearl closed the door quietly. Marina had headed home a little early that day, citing a headache, and Pearl didn’t want to wake her if she was sleeping. Marina had been looking even more stressed than usual the past couple days; she deserved a good rest.

Hanging up her coat and scarf, Pearl tugged off her mittens as she made her way over to the couch. She immediately beelined for her room, desperate to change into something more comfortable.

 

Neither had actually bothered to put away the blankets from their last movie night, as it made the couch delightfully warm and comfortable, so Pearl dropped heavily onto the plush seating. Planning to relax for a while until her partner woke up, Pearl put her feet up on the table as she reached for the remote.

A soft, choked noise from down the hall caught her ear, and Pearl froze. Her ear twitched, rotating to try and catch the source.

Again she heard a muffled sound. Definitely a voice,  _Marina’s_ voice.

Concerned, Pearl rose to her feet. She padded quietly down the hall, ears straining to catch more of the sounds. As she approached Marina’s door, the sounds became clearer. Gentle gasps, and pretty little sighs, punctuated occasionally by a soft groan.

 

_Wait, is she…?_

 

A low, drawn-out moan confirmed Pearl’s suspicions, and she felt her face flush hot with ink. Oh man. Oohhhhh man.

Another gasp drove Pearl forward, her feet moving almost automatically until she found herself just outside of Marina’s door. It felt wrong, voyeuristic, listening to Marina rub one out just in the other room. But, at the same time, Marina was rubbing one out just in the other room, forcing Pearl to listen to all the cute noises she made! Who could resist investigating?

Cod, she could imagine the scene. Marina, blankets tossed aside, gently stroking herself with those long, beautiful fingers, each movement bringing forth soft sounds of contentment. Pearl desperately wished she was the one teasing those noises and gasps out of her.

 

She was about to turn away and leave Marina to her business, when a few choked words caught her ear.

“Fuck,  _Pearlie_ …”

Pearl froze again. She became increasingly aware of the heat pooling in her stomach, and hearing her girlfriend moan her name was enough to crack her resolve.

She quietly tested the door, surprised to find it unlocked. Pearl pushed it open ever so slowly, making sure the hinges didn’t squeak and alert the girl inside.

The sight was far better than Pearl had imagined. The room was lit with a warm glow, from a salt lamp Pearl had insisted on buying for Marina after the girl complained about headaches from looking at her computer monitors for too long. It cast Marina’s form in a soft, dim light, just enough to illuminate her actions.

She was propped up by a few pillows into a sitting position, leaning against her headboard. Marina had one hand up near her mouth, clutching some kind of fabric. She let out another soft sigh, catching the fabric between her teeth briefly.

Pearl squinted in the dim light… were those her boxers? Yeah, she definitely recognized the little pink star pattern. Marina held the fabric close to her face, her eyes closed as she breathed fast but steady. Wow. Shit. That should probably be a little weird, but Pearl just found it  _incredibly_  hot.

Her gaze trailed down, catching briefly on Marina’s gorgeous rack, then her smooth, toned stomach. Marina’s other hand was down lower, her hand wrapped around-

“Huh.”

 

Both idols froze at Pearl’s surprised remark, eyes meeting from across the room.

They stared for a solid ten seconds, neither able to move.

 

Then Pearl slammed the door, her face on fire.

Her thoughts started to spiral into panic as she took a few steps back from the door, her hand over her mouth.  _Oh, fuck, oh fuck oh fuck, I shouldn’t have done that, oh cod she’s gonna hate me, no wonder she didn’t want to go any further, shit, I went too far…_

She was so deep in her own panic that Pearl almost didn’t hear Marina’s voice.

“P-Pearl! Fuck, Pearl, I-I’m sorry, cod, I was- please, come back!”

Her girlfriend's usually smooth voice briefly cracked in frantic fear, and Pearl’s thoughts snapped back into focus. She immediately stumbled back up to the door, opening it just enough to be heard.

“I-I’m here,” she croaked, throat suddenly choked up. “Fuck, Rina, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- I mean- I’m sorry. Shit.”

“ _I’m_  sorry… I should’ve told you a long time ago, b-but every time, I just- I got scared. I’m sorry.” Marina’s voice was strained, like she was on the verge of tears, and Pearl’s heart ached.

She pushed the door open a little further, leaning against the frame to be able to see her girlfriend. Marina had pulled a blanket up over herself, one hand holding it up against her chest and one hand down covering her crotch. She was looking away, her expression a mixture of guilt and fear.

“Rina, I…” Pearl hesitated, trying to choose her words carefully. She wanted Marina to know that it was okay, that she loved her.

Unfortunately, Pearl wasn't very good at thinking before she spoke.

 

“Do you, uh. Want some help?”

 

_Smooth. Real smooth._

 

Marina looked back at her and blinked, baffled. “Um- what?”

Pearl winced. “Err, what I mean is, I could, uh, lend a hand. Or two. Sorry, that could’ve come out better.”

Marina just stared, wide-eyed, and Pearl found herself starting to ramble.

“O-only if you want! Just let me know if you’d rather, y’know, have some alone time, I know how that is, ahaha, and you can, y’know, keep the-”

“Pearl…” Marina interrupted softly, still staring in shock. “You… you still want to?”

“ _Absolutely_ ,” Pearl breathed. She  _did_ , desperately. The warmth curling in her abdomen had briefly faded after getting caught, but there was nothing she wanted more than to hear Marina moan her name again. And as the shock wore off, she found herself growing curious.

 

When she got no direct response, Pearl stepped forward slowly, closing the door quietly behind her. Marina didn’t move, eyes averted towards the window on the far wall, even as Pearl climbed up onto the bed with her.

As close as she was, Pearl could see the way Marina’s pupils were dilated, and her chest still rose and fell with slightly quickened breaths. Pearl reached a hand up gently to cup Marina’s cheek, gently turning her so their gazes met. She couldn’t help but grin a little despite the tense situation upon seeing Marina’s eyes widen even further.

“May I kiss you?”

Marina let out a shaky breath. “O-only if you want to…”

“I do.”

With that, Pearl leaned forward to press her lips against Marina’s, gentle but passionate. Marina hesitated for a moment, but began to kiss back almost on instinct. Pearl trailed her hand down, letting her nails drag softly along the side of Marina’s throat, eliciting a shiver and a soft whine from the girl beside her. She brought her hand down to Marina’s, where it still held the blanket up over her chest.

Marina’s voice hitched at the contact, and Pearl let her hand linger for a moment. Then, to her surprise, she felt Marina’s tongue prod gently at her lips. With a soft hum of delight, Pearl opened her mouth, allowing her partner to deepen the kiss.

Pearl gently slid her fingers between Marina’s, making the girl let go of the blanket and hold her hand instead. It was a sneaky move, and she felt Marina smile nervously into the kiss as Pearl shifted closer.

 

Eventually, Pearl broke the kiss, needing both to catch her breath and shed some of her excess clothing. That is,  _all_  of her clothing, ideally as soon as possible.

She was only wearing another old band tee and some shorts over a pair of comfy boxer-briefs, and Pearl was quick to discard the shirt. She felt her ears tingle in embarrassment as she exposed herself, but covered it with a cheeky grin. Marina's eyes were wide, face flushed.

“Oh, gosh… can I…?”

Pearl laughed to hide her nervousness. “Uhh, sure, grope away, I guess?”

Despite her bravado, her flat chest had always been a source of insecurity for Pearl, but she had to admit, the way Marina was staring in amazement at her goods certainly made Pearl feel a little better.

And then a pair of plush lips wrapped around her nipple, and  _fuck_ , that made her feel a  _lot_  better. Pearl let her head roll back with a moan, bringing her free hand up to the back of Marina’s head.

Encouraged, Marina reached up with her other hand to toy with Pearl’s other nipple, gently squeezing and stroking the soft skin as she swirled her tongue around the other bud.

“Fuck, Rina,” Pearl gasped, arching into the touch. Every touch sent shivers down her spine and a jolt of heat into her groin.

Not wanting to be the only one having any fun, Pearl let go of Marina’s hand to reach down and return the favor. She heard a little  _mmrph!_  of surprise as she grazed her thumb across one of Marina’s nipples, before kneading into her supple chest to appreciate the fullness. Marina’s breasts really were a thing of wonder. Hell, the girl herself was a genetic marvel, and Pearl wondered once again what gods she’d pleased in order to have the chance to even  _meet_  this amazing girl.

Pearl shook the thoughts from her mind. Not the time to get all sappy, there were tits to fondle.

 

Eventually, Pearl shifted even closer, moving to lightly straddle Marina's leg. She made sure not to get too close too quickly, but Marina still pulled back from Pearl’s chest in surprise.

“... Too much?” Pearl asked gently.

“N-no, it’s fine,” came the immediate reply. “Just… nervous.”

“It’s okay,” Pearl murmured, trying to sound reassuring. She leaned down a bit, trying to meet Marina’s eyes, but the other girl wasn’t having it. “It’s just me and you”

Her girlfriend sighed. “That’s what  _scares_  me, Pearlie. I can handle other people r-rejecting me, it’s happened before, but…”

Pearl took Marina’s hands in her own again, bringing one up to brush a soft kiss against the green-tinted fingers.

“That’s  _bullshit_ , they’re  _idiots_ , and I’m not goin’  _anywhere_.”

Marina hummed, seemingly unconvinced but not withdrawing any further. Pearl took the opportunity to take ahold of the blanket that now pooled around her waist. Immediately, Marina brought her hands up to her chest, almost defensively, her eyes fixed on a point somewhere off to the side.

For a brief moment, Pearl paused. To be honest, with all this buildup she was a little nervous herself.

Sensing the hesitation, Marina buried her face in her hands. “You don't h-have to force yourself, I know, it’s- it’s weird, and gross, I’m sorry, I know-”

“Woah, woah woah,” Pearl interrupted, gently pulling Marina’s hands away and bringing a finger up to her lips to shush her. “First and fore-fucking-most, you are  _not_  gross. You are  _beautiful_.”

Pearl pulled her hand back, instead grazing Marina’s cheek with the back of her knuckles. “You’re stunning, you’re amazing, you’re drop-dead gorgeous, you’re hot as hell, and every  _inch_  of you is beautiful. Yeah, okay, you’ve got, uh, a few more inches than expected, but, y'know, that’s cool. You know I like surprises. And you know I love you.”

 

 

Those last three words were barely out of her mouth before Pearl was enveloped in a crushing hug. She wheezed as the breath was forced out of her lungs, but after a moment Marina eased a bit so she could breathe. Marina buried her face into the crook of Pearl’s neck.

Pearl brought one hand up to the back of her girlfriend’s neck, gently stroking with her thumb, while her other hand rubbed small circles along her lower back. Pearl’s heart ached, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Marina had been suffering for  _months_ , scared of rejection, scared of  _Pearl_  rejecting her, and Pearl had been none the fucking wiser. She should have said something, she should have done something.

But now was not the time to get caught up in those thoughts. They could have that conversation later. Right now, Pearl just wanted to make sure Marina knew how much she loved her.

 

Pulling away a bit, Pearl shuffled back. Slowly but deliberately, she tugged the rest of the blanket away.

She felt her face flush; the attention had brought Marina back to a semi, and she squirmed slightly as Pearl checked her out.

“D-damn,” Pearl murmured, eyes wide. She’d never been with a trans partner before, but… great tits  _and_  a great dick? Now that just wasn't fair!

Marina, however, was a flustered, apologetic mess. Her hands were again balled into fists, pushed down at her sides into the mattress as she stumbled over her tongue.

“I-I-I-I-I, well, I mean, uhmmm, i-it's, s-sorry, I know it's not- w-w-w-huh?!”

Pearl gave her a slow, teasing stroke with one hand, grinning mischievously upon seeing the reaction.

“Rina, babe, stop apologizing. I just wanna know how your cock’s gonna feel hitting the back of my throat.”

Marina covered her mouth to try and stifle a choked moan, eyes sliding closed as Pearl stroked her. Licking a broad swipe across her free palm for a bit of lubrication, Pearl grasped her with both hands, appreciating the thickness and flushed heat. She wasn't  _too_  big, thankfully, but considering their respective size differences Marina was definitely on the upper end of what Pearl could handle.

She let one hand trail down to caress Marina's heavy balls, her other hand keeping up a slow, rhythmic stroking pattern. As she drew her hand back towards the head with each stroke, she crooked her wrist to glide her thumb around the sensitive skin, catching some of the precum that already beaded at the tip. Her other hand caressed Marina's nuts as she inspected and appreciated them.

Pearl kept her attention nice and slow, knowing that, though pleasurable, Marina needed more. Maybe it was a little selfish, but she wanted to hear her ask for it herself.

“Pearl…” Marina eventually sighed from behind her hand.

“Hmm?”

“Please…”

“Please  _what_ , Rina?” She couldn't help her shit-eating grin.

“More… Pearlie,  _please_ , a-a little faster…” She punctuated the plea with a small thrust of her hips into Pearl's hands.

The nickname hit the girl straight to the core, and Pearl felt a surge of arousal upon hearing her girlfriend beg. Beg for  _her touch_.

“H-hmmmmm… nah. I have a better idea.”

With that, she pulled away the hand cradling Marina's balls, briefly ignoring the whimper at the loss of contact. Pearl used the hand to help shift herself down, until she was lying on her stomach between Marina's legs.

At this point her girlfriend had opened her eyes again, and she stared down with a mixture of amazement and a little apprehension.

Pearl's ears waggled in amusement at the expression, before dragging her tongue along the length of Marina’s dick in a long, wet stroke.

“Ffff _fffuuucckkk_.” Marina's eyes slid closed once more, and the hand not near her mouth came to rest gently on the back of Pearl's head. Now  _that_  was a good reaction.

In high school, Pearl had undergone a brief stint with heterosexuality, trying new things, et cetera et cetera. It hadn't gone too great, but she'd been delighted to learn that her mouth was good for more than just rapping.

She kissed the tip briefly, then swirled her tongue around her glans, lapping up the salty precum with broad, flat strokes. Her tongue piercing added to the sensation in a unique and pleasurable way as it brushed along the particularly sensitive head. She quickly brought her tongue back down to the base, curling it around to ensure that no part of her girlfriend was neglected. 

Pearl brought her hands back up to help, pumping the base of Marina's cock as she worked the tip, tongue sliding briefly underneath her foreskin as Pearl made sure to taste every inch. Her other hand returned to her girlfriend's balls with loving caresses. They were a perfect weight, hot and heavy and sensitive.

Above her, Marina whimpered and groaned, unable to muffle the noises with her hand. The other clutched at Pearl's tentacles, tugging occasionally whenever she did something that the girl particularly enjoyed. Pearl could tell she was getting close; her breathing was erratic, moans growing ever louder as she squirmed under Pearl's undivided attention.

With one more ruthless swirl of her tongue, eagerly lapping up every bit of precum that now drizzled shamelessly from the tip, Pearl took the tip of Marina's dick in her mouth. She hadn't done this in a while, so she moved slowly at first, bobbing her head as she took her girlfriend deeper with every movement, keeping up her steady tonguing all the while. Her eyes drifted closed automatically as she listened to Marina pant above her.

Both girls moaned when the tip of Marina's cock hit the back of Pearl's throat. Marina’s hand came away from her mouth to join her other, tangling her fingers in Pearl's short tentacles. As she worked her tongue, Pearl was unable to contain her own little noises of pleasure. Cod, she'd forgotten how much she enjoyed the feeling of a cock in her throat. Knowing that it was Marina, her partner, her best friend, the love of her life, made the sensation that much better.

Pearl pressed on just a bit further, forcibly relaxing her naturally weak gag reflex enough to take Marina fully into her mouth. She felt Marina's nails dig in just a bit as her lips met her girlfriend's mound. Pearl swirled her tongue around Marina's length as well as she could, her piercing sliding along the sensitive skin as her tongue curled and stroked.

 

After a few moments Pearl began to pull back, as cephalopods unfortunately required oxygen to survive, but was surprised as Marina suddenly thrust her hips forward with a choked, desperate groan, her hands pulling Pearl back down roughly. Pearl instinctively wrapped her forearms under Marina's thighs, holding her close as her girlfriend came into her eager mouth.

 

Pearl somehow managed not to gag, and even swallowed most of it, but some of the fluid still leaked past her lips when Marina finally released her. She pulled back, gasping, wiping her mouth with the back of one hand.

 _Holy fuck, that was_ so  _hot._ The sudden display of dominance from her previously passive partner was an unexpected turn-on for Pearl, who was used to being the dominant one in her relationships.

 

“P-Pearlie, oh no, I-I'm sorry, I should've warned you!” Marina had brought both hands to cover her mouth now, looking absolutely mortified. “I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry, are you okay?!”

Pearl nodded, still trying to catch her breath as she sat up. “That was, hah, the  _hottest fucking thing_.”

After  _that_ , Pearl desperately needed some kind of release. Marina didn't touch her soon she would probably spontaneously combust from sheer arousal.

Marina squeaked, somehow flushing even more green in the dim light. “Oh gosh! S-still, can I… can I, um, apologize? Properly?”

Fuck. Yes. “ _Please_.”

 

Permission granted, Marina eagerly leaned forward, pushing Pearl gently onto her back with one hand before setting between the smaller girl's legs. She tugged Pearl's shorts down, leaving the girl in only her hot pink boxer-briefs. Marina pressed her nose roughly against Pearl's clit, inhaling deeply as she dragged her tongue along the outline of Pearl's lips through the fabric. Pearl gasped at the sensation. She distantly remembered the way Marina had been using her underwear when Pearl had first opened the door, and she laughed a little to herself.

Seemingly content for now, Marina tugged the damp underwear down as well, and Pearl helped kick them free. Her girlfriend immediately dove right in, lapping at Pearl's slick juices with a warm, soft tongue. Pearl groaned, both at the amazing sensation and at Marina's excitement.

“Fuck, Rina, that feels amazing…”

With the encouragement, Marina refocused her attention. Plush lips wrapped around her clit, while Marina's hot tongue swirled around the sensitive bead. Pearl spat a few curses, the shock almost over-stimulating her, and Marina quickly backed off and returned her attention to Pearl's entrance.

Marina flattened her tongue, swiping long, slow strokes, barely slipping the tip inside as she prodded and explored. Occasionally, she brushed the tip of her tongue against the underside of Pearl's clit, causing a spike of pleasure that made Pearl's hips jerk up just a bit. One of Marina's hands came up to her hip, gently but firmly pressing her back down. The feeling of being held down like that was… surprisingly good. Huh.

Pearl didn't get the chance to follow that particular train of thought, because Marina's tongue dipped further into her entrance, making her gasp. She threw an arm over her eyes, other hand coming down to tangle into Marina's long tentacles.

“Cod, Marina, you're fuckin good at this,” Pearl mumbled, unable to think about much else besides the hot tongue teasing her lips. She felt, more than heard, Marina's bubbly giggles. Then, she felt her girlfriend's stiffened tongue delve deeper, curling at the tip at just the right spot to make Pearl's quiet praises end in a gasping squeal. Her toes curled, legs bending upwards as she tugged a little roughly at Marina's tentacles. The girl moaned against her in response.

Marina slid her tongue in and out, curling inside as if trying to taste every inch, saliva mixing with Pearl's natural lubrication to form a slick mix that she eagerly lapped up before swiping her tongue across Pearl's swollen clit.

Pearl clung desperately to Marina's teal-tipped tentacles, hips bucking weakly against her girlfriend's firm hold as Marina worked her drooling cunt.

“‘m gettin’ close,” Pearl warned between gasps. “Fuck, Rina, you feel  _so_  coddamn good, just like that…”

Using two fingers from her free hand, Marina spread her outer lips, giving herself even deeper access. Her other hand came down to rub gentle circles above Pearl's clit, using the slick juices now leaking freely from Pearl's pussy to lubricate her fingers. She lightly brushed the little red bead with two fingers, and the jolts of pleasure were soon enough to bring Pearl over the edge with a cry.

She clamped her thighs around Marina's head, holding her in place as her inner walls fluttered and clenched around her girlfriend's incredible tongue. Marina patiently held her hands and tongue still, letting Pearl shiver and curse through her orgasm.

Finally, Pearl let her thighs relax, sighing as she felt Marina's tongue slip out of her entrance. She already missed the warmth of the contact.

She lifted her forearm away from her eyes, panting. Marina had sat back up, the back of her hand pressed against her mouth as she gazed back down at Pearl as if admiring her handiwork.

Pearl laid on her back for a bit, panting as the world refocused around her. She couldn’t remember the last time she came that hard.

But, her post-orgasm sensitivity dying down, Pearl found that she still wasn’t quite satisfied. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking Marina once over. She was a little amused to see that she wasn't alone; it looked like Marina was back at half-mast.

The girl followed Pearl's gaze, blushing bright green when she realized what she was staring at.

“Ready for another round?” Pearl asked, eyebrow raised. Marina nodded.

 

Pearl sat back up fully, coming up to rest on her knees. She had an idea. “Move back, and lean against the headboard.”

Marina scrambled to do as she was told, propping a pillow behind her back to help support herself.

Pearl crawled forward, straddling Marina's slightly reclined hips with her cock between them. She placed her hands on Marina's shoulders and drew her hips forward, grinding her lips against the underside of Marina's cock. She felt it harden further against her as Marina gasped in surprise.

As Pearl pulled back, the tip of Marina's dick pressed up against her clit, and she instinctively moaned and ground her hips forward again.

Marina's hands settled on Pearl's cream-colored thighs as they grinded against one another, each movement slick with their shared lubrication. Pearl, almost lost in the sensation, reached up and took Marina's chin with one hand to roughly kiss her. Marina moaned, their tongues meeting briefly before reaching further to explore.

As Pearl swiped her tongue across Marina's, she felt the girl below her thrust weakly, hitting the underside of her clit with the sudden twitch. Marina broke the kiss, eyes half-lidded and intense.

“Please, Pearl…”

Pearl was in a similar state, grinding her hips roughly, desperate to feel more of Marina's heavy cock against her soft lips. Still, she didn't give in to the feeling just yet, instead leaning forward to breathe softly into Marina's ear.

“I wanna hear you say it.”

Another little thrust. “C-cod, Pearl…”

“Just say it. Tell me what you want, and you can have it.”

“I-I want to fuck you, Pearlie, please!”

“Good girl.”

With one hand, Pearl reached down, guiding the tip of Marina's cock to her entrance. She couldn’t help her whine as she felt the head of her girlfriend's dick slide along her lips as she lined herself up. Pearl lowered herself onto it slowly, forcing herself to relax against the (comparatively) large intrusion.

Marina's head rolled back, and she moaned loudly as Pearl took her to the hilt. Pearl felt Marina twitch inside of her, and she forced back a whine.

“C-cod, you're so tight…”

“Hah, easy there,” Pearl murmured, still forcing herself to relax. “Lemme get used to you for a sec, alright? It's, uh, been a while.”

Marina kept obediently still, her head coming back up to gaze at Pearl hazily. Slowly, the inkling began to rock back and forth, her inner walls relaxing with the distantly familiar feeling as she moved.

Soon, the little movements became long, steady thrusts as Pearl pulled and pushed against Marina's dick. She drew her hips back, letting Marina almost slide all the way out, before bringing them forward, loving the way Marina filled her up so fully.

Below her, Marina’s breathing was picking up, and she groaned low in her throat at a particularly rough slap of their hips. Taking the hint, Pearl picked up the pace a bit, no longer bothering to pull back so far as she focused on the way Marina's dick grinded against her inner walls with every thrust.

Pearl’s thighs trembled with exertion as she sped up further. It was an amazing sensation, but at her angle it was a bit difficult to move much faster, and she needed more. Their medium pace just wasn't cutting it.

 

Apparently Marina felt the same, as suddenly she slid her hands up to grip Pearl's hips. With a growl, Marina thrust her hips upward, taking control of their tempo with a single move. Pearl gasped at the feeling of being fucked so roughly from below, and she gripped Marina's shoulder even tighter to steady herself. Her other hand trailed down to rub her clit, succumbing completely to the sensation.

Her head rolled forward, panting into Marina's ear as the girl continued to ram her from underneath, rough and fast and desperate. “Fuuuck, yes, cod, don't stop!”

Marina grunted in acknowledgment, her nails digging into Pearl's skin. The prickle of pain melded with the overwhelming pleasure, and curses and praises tumbled from Pearl's mouth as she was quickly brought back to the edge.

“Rina, I-I’m gonna-”

The words were barely out of Pearl’s mouth when she felt Marina's sharp teeth against the soft skin of her shoulder. She didn't bite down hard enough to break the skin, but the sharp, pleasurable pain immediately made Pearl come with a muffled  _fuck!_

As Pearl clamped down on Marina's cock hilted inside her, she was vaguely aware of her girlfriend giving one last thrust, moaning Pearl’s name in her ear as she spilled deep inside. A satisfying warmth filled her as Pearl shuddered and clenched around her girlfriend's dick.

 

The two girls held one another in silence and comfort for a while, gradually coming down from their orgasmic highs. Pearl was the first to move, lifting herself off of Marina with a wince. She was definitely gonna feel  _that_  tomorrow.

“We should, uh, probably clean up,” Pearl sighed.  _Thank cod octolings and inklings aren't genetically compatible_.

“Y-yeah. Sorry for, um, grabbing you, and biting you like that, by the way. I'm not sure where it came from.” Marina still had her eyes closed and her head leaned back, but she was blushing.

“That's alright,” Pearl replied, touching the spot with one hand. “I think I like it when you do that. Take control, I mean. It's, like,  _really_  hot.”

At that, Marina buried her face in her hands. Pearl giggled, reaching over to gently tug her girlfriend's wrist. “C'mon, we've gotta wash these sheets, and I could use a shower.” Ear twitching with mischief, she added, “You're welcome to join me, if you'd like.”

Marina raised her head a bit, a hesitant smile gracing her beautiful face.

“... Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> _-thumbs up emoji-_
> 
>  
> 
> hey also take a fuckin gander at [this art](https://mobile.twitter.com/CauRedDen/status/1071265581393952768) from [Cauden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAlpacaGuy/pseuds/Cauden) that I'm still losing my fucking mind over IT'S SO GOOD


End file.
